Never Let Go
by gabiiikayyy
Summary: Since he desperately needs money, Kurt decides to get a job being a model for a figure drawing class, only to find out that his ex-boyfriend Blaine is enrolled in the same class.


*This story has instances of self harm, mention of suicide, and also character death.

[A/N: I got the idea for this while in figure drawing class, wondering "Hmmm, what if Kurt was a model and Blaine was a student...?" But this story was going to be completely different, much shorter and much happier. And then this idea came, so I went with it. I came close to tears while writing this. Probably one of the saddest stories I've ever written. Feedback is much appreciated!]

Kurt gets undressed in the back room and then slips on the faded green robe he was given to wear. It's his first night modeling for a figure drawing class, and he's quite nervous. The only reason he's doing it is because he desperately needs money. His father, who used to give him money for food and rent, passed away only a few months ago. He's running dangerously low on cash, and when he saw a help wanted sign at the art studio he immediately signed up.

He takes a deep breath and walks through the long corridor to the classroom. A few people in the class have arrived and are setting up their drawing pads on their easels. Kurt walks to the front of the room to the platform he'll be standing on for the next two hours and sits down on it, wrapping his arms around himself.

The instructor of the class told Kurt that he could call him Michael. Michael comes into the room and tells everybody what kind of paper they should get out. Kurt looks down at his bare feet, dreading standing completely exposed in front of a group of people, but telling himself that the pay at the end will be worth it.

He feels a tap on his back and looks up. "I'm going to let them warm up first. We're going to start in five minutes." Michael gestures to the clock that reads five minutes to six.

Kurt nods and Michael goes over to his desk, cluttered with different assortments of pencils and various sized sketchbooks. Kurt holds himself tighter and looks back down at his feet. But when he hears a familiar voice coming from behind him his head snaps up.

Standing by Michael is Kurt's ex boyfriend. Kurt feels his stomach drop and he stares at him until he finishes talking with Michael. They make eye contact and Kurt takes in the genuinely shocked expression of his ex's face. He watches him take the last open easel, which happens to be directly in front of Kurt. Kurt looks away from him and takes a deep breath, trying to push the nasty memories of their break up away.

"Okay, we're ready to start." Kurt knows that Michael directed this at him, and it means he's ready for Kurt to take off the robe and start posing. Kurt takes a deep breath and stands up on the platform. He lets the robe fall off his shoulders and to his ankles, avoiding his ex's eye.

"Stand straight for the first one," Michael orders and Kurt obeys, straightening his back and focusing his eyes on the far end of the room. He doesn't dare let his eyes fall on Blaine.

After the minute is up he is directed to make another pose. Kurt stretches his arms over his head and spreads his legs a little. His heart is beating fast and he gives in to his curiosity. He looks down at Blaine and they make eye contact. Kurt feels his heart gives a little skip and he breaks his eyes away and looks to the back of the room once again.

After they're done warming up, Kurt gets a ten-minute break. He bends down and wraps the robe around himself and walks as fast as he can back to the back room where he got undressed before. He sinks to the floor, eyes blurring with fresh tears, and bites his lip to keep himself from crying out.

He hoped he would never have to see Blaine again, especially after what he did to Kurt, and now Kurt has to stand naked in front of him for the next two hours. He keeps having to push their break up out of his head because it keeps trying to claw its way into his mind. He can feel the pain resurface from when Blaine called him and said it was over between them and that he had been seeing someone else while he was with Kurt. Him and Kurt had been together for almost a year. He was Kurt's first everything and Kurt had fallen hopelessly in love with him, but apparently the feeling wasn't mutual. He dumped Kurt for someone he met just a month ago.

The ten minutes are up and Kurt pulls himself together and forces himself to go back into the classroom and take his place on the platform again. As he takes his robe off he can feel Blaine watching him, and he can't ignore it. He looks down at Blaine who quickly looks away, his hand moving rapidly over the paper. Kurt closes his eyes for a brief second.

He still loves Blaine.

He'd do anything to have him back, because the past few weeks without him have been extremely lonely. He has a crappy job down at the local supermarket bagging groceries from morning to evening, and it barely pays enough for him to live on. He gets up early when it's still night outside and showers, makes himself breakfast, and then goes to work where he bags food for the entire day until he heads back to his crappy one room apartment where he makes himself dinner and eats alone and then heads to bed to start the lonely cycle all over again.

Sometimes he feels as though his existence is pointless and that he doesn't have any potential. Sometimes those scary thoughts sneak into his mind and he considers putting this all behind him, but for some reason he keeps getting out of bed in the morning, and it's not just his alarm clock. He hopes that someday, this loneliness will pay off, and he'll find someone and find something to do with his life. Someday he hopes to be purely happy.

He opens his eyes and focuses on the back of the room for the duration of the class, listening to Michael direct him on how he wants him to pose and allowing him to take breaks here and there.

"Good," Michael says when the clock strikes eight. He turns to Kurt. "We'll see you again on Thursday?"

Kurt nods and bends down to pick up the robe, slipping it over his shoulders and walking as fast as he can to the small room at the back of the hallway.

He gets dressed and makes his way back to the classroom and approaches Michael's desk. The students are still packing up. Blaine is still there. Kurt keeps his distance as he crosses the room.

"I'll pay you on Thursday. It'll be eighty dollars for this week, twenty bucks an hour, okay?"

Kurt nods his head. He can't argue the pay. It's crappy, but it's still money.

He's about to leave the classroom but stops in the doorway to look back at Blaine, who is almost finished packing up his stuff. He looks up and sees Kurt watching him from the doorway and their eyes lock for a few moments before Kurt turns and leaves.

He takes another deep breath and pulls his scarf around his mouth and walks outside in the bitter cold, stopping at a fast food place to pick up something for dinner.

* * *

Blaine couldn't take his eyes off of Kurt the entire time he was up there. He let his eyes trace down that beautiful body that once was all his. He misses tracing the curves of Kurt's body with his own fingertips, misses pressing his lips against his soft skin. He hates himself for what he did to Kurt.

But Kurt deserves better.

No, there was never another person. It was always Kurt. Blaine lied and said that he was seeing someone else while he was with Kurt. He did it for Kurt. He had to. He loved Kurt so much, and still loves him, but he can't be with him. His father won't allow it.

He knows he really hurt Kurt. He knows about how delicate he is, and how one small thing can set him off. He doesn't want to think about how Kurt handled the situation, about what he probably did to himself. Blaine hates himself so much for hurting him. But he had to do it.

Blaine's father doesn't accept Blaine for being gay, and when he found out that he had a boyfriend he was furious, and said that if Blaine didn't leave Kurt then he'd find him. He'd find Kurt and he'd hurt him. He'd beat Kurt until he couldn't move, while screaming at him to stay away from his son. Blaine knew his father would do it because he's that insane, and he couldn't put Kurt in that kind of danger.

But he didn't want to tell Kurt about his insane father, so instead he lied. He remembers how much Kurt cried over the phone when Blaine told him there was someone else. He begged Blaine to tell him why he chose another guy over him but Blaine couldn't answer, because there wasn't another guy.

It was always Kurt.

Blaine is now heading back to his house. It's bitter cold and he has his drawing pad tucked underneath his arm, filled with the sketches he did in class of Kurt. He tried to capture every detail of Kurt's body, making it look as much like him as he could. He'll keep the sketches safe in his room, where he can look at them and always remember how beautiful Kurt is. He knows Kurt is coming back again Thursday, but hopes Kurt will be back for weeks after that as well. He needs to see Kurt, needs to know that he's okay. Blaine is really worried about Kurt, especially now.

He walks past the small fast food place on the corner and sees Kurt inside waiting at the counter. He wants to go in. He needs to talk to Kurt. He needs Kurt to move on and forget about him, and he knows he hasn't because he saw the way Kurt was looking at him longingly. Blaine knows Kurt still has deep feelings for him, and Blaine has those same feelings for him as well.

But he needs to forget about them. His father won't allow it.

Blaine walks past the fast food place, keeping his eyes on Kurt waiting at the counter for his food. He knows what Kurt is going to do once he gets his food. He's going to go back to his shitty apartment and eat his shitty fast food and eventually fall asleep only to wake up too early in the morning. Blaine knows about Kurt's terrible job. He'd always meet Kurt after work and they'd go out to eat together.

But now they both eat alone.

Blaine doesn't have anyone either and is incredibly lonely. He's still living with his father and goes to community college. He wants to become an artist. He's attending the figure drawing class to help enrich his education, but it's also an excuse to stay away from home since he and Kurt are no longer together. He can't go home to his father each night. He needs something to occupy his time.

But he really needs Kurt again. He'd do anything to have Kurt back in his arms. He wants to hold him and apologize for what he did to him and explain why it happened. He wants to tell Kurt that everything will be okay and that they can run away and start their own beautiful life together. He's deeply in love with Kurt, and he wants him.

But Kurt deserves better.

Blaine knows Kurt will find someone that will treat him well, respect him and always be there for him. Blaine did that for a year, and he'd drop everything to do it for the rest of his life.

They should run away together. Run away and don't look back. Leave this small town in Ohio behind and go far away and nothing would matter because they'd have each other. Blaine would keep Kurt close to him for the rest of his life and never let him go. He'd cherish Kurt until the day he dies. Kurt is all he wants, all he needs, to be happy.

But he can't have him.

He reaches his house but doesn't go inside right away. He has Kurt's number. He needs to talk to him. But he's not going to beg him for forgiveness and coax him back to him. He needs Kurt to think he's an asshole. He needs for Kurt to realize he is a terrible person and for him to move on. He'll move on and find someone that makes him feel special and loved. He wants Kurt to be happy. That's all he wants.

He needs to let go of Kurt.

* * *

His phone's screen illuminates his dark room and vibrates against his nightstand. Kurt rolls over and looks at the screen, his heart skips a beat when he sees who the message is from. He still has his number saved in his phone. The little heart is still next to his name.

[B] – So you're a nude model for art classes now?

At first he is hesitant to answer, but he makes himself. He hasn't talked to Blaine in so long.

[K] – I need the money

He sets his phone underneath his pillow and within a minute it vibrates again.

[B] – You looked so sexy tonight. I had so many dirty thoughts running through my head as I drew you

[K] – Don't

[B] – Do you know who this is?

[K] – You're the one who killed my heart a few weeks ago

[B] – That's a little dramatic

[K] – It's true. I thought you loved me

[B] – I did

[K] – Then why did you do that to me?

[K] – Blaine?

[B] – You need to get over it

[K] – I can't. You hurt me so bad

[B] – I'm not the one for you. You need to move on

[K] –Did I do something? Was it my fault you cheated on me?

[K] – Answer me

[B] – No, it wasn't you

[K] – Why did you chose him over me?

[K] – Please tell me

[B] – Go to sleep

[K] – I can't. I need to know

[K] – Please talk to me

[K] – Blaine

[K] – Please

[K] – Fuck you

Kurt sets his phone down on his nightstand and curls up beneath his blankets, trying to stifle his sobs. He's so fragile and always has been.

Ever since he was young life has been hard. His mother passed when he was a baby, so he never knew her. School had been a rough, lonely stage. He had no friends and was bullied constantly. He had his father to comfort him, but even he wasn't always enough. Kurt needed an escape, was desperate for one, so he turned to something that helped him only temporarily, but left hideous scars behind to remind him of the hard times he suffered through.

And then he graduated high school, got a job immediately and lived with his father for about a year and then moved into his own apartment. He got a tiny shitty one, because that was all he could afford.

Kurt's father encouraged him to go to college, but Kurt refused. He wanted to pay for his own education and was saving up for it, since his father had done so much for him. After Kurt refused to go to college, his father insisted that he'd help Kurt out financially and send him money. Kurt couldn't refuse the monthly sums of money, and in fact really appreciated it. Kurt stayed at home with his father every weekend.

But life still sucked.

And then he met Blaine and his life got so much better. Blaine helped pick Kurt up, helped to motivate him, helped to reduce his self harm tendencies. He made Kurt feel good about himself. He was Kurt's first kiss, Kurt's first time, and his first love. They were together for one beautiful year.

Blaine was always there for Kurt when his father was sick. He'd spend the night at Kurt's apartment, holding him until he cried himself to sleep, whispering that everything would be okay and that he was there for him. And then Kurt's father passed and Blaine spent every night at Kurt's for over a month, trying to comfort him when nothing could. He wiped away Kurt's tears until he fell asleep and assured him that he'd always be there for him.

And then he left him. Just like that.

Kurt misses everything that they had. It was real to him. He felt loved and accepted when he was with Blaine. He made him feel like he was worth something.

And now he has nothing. Kurt doesn't have a family or any friends.

He feels so alone in the world.

He's in so much pain.

There's too much for him to handle. He doesn't know how to handle it. Except for one way. It's physically painful and scarring, but Kurt's desperate. All of the pain from their breakup has resurfaced and he needs to let it out somehow. Crying doesn't help to expel all of it. He's really desperate now. He needs to do it.

But he has to do it somewhere where no one will see. He sits up in bed and rolls up his the soft flannel pants he wears to bed each night, rolls up one side of them so that his thigh is exposed. He knows he'll regret this. He knows that on Thursday when he models it will be visible, but right now he doesn't care. He needs to let the pain out, needs to forget so he can go to sleep.

He wonders if Blaine will notice the cut on his leg. He'll be examining every inch of Kurt's body and he'll see it. But will he care?

Eventually Kurt passes out, only to be woken by the harsh sound of his alarm in the early hours of the morning.

* * *

All last night he lied awake. He couldn't stop thinking about Kurt, about the last two words Kurt sent him. He knows Kurt hates him. He knows he can't have Kurt. He knows his father hates Kurt and hates Blaine for being gay. But he can't let his father control his life. He's twenty-one now. He's the one who can control his own life. His father's thoughts shouldn't matter.

But he can't let him hurt Kurt.

But if he didn't know where they were, he wouldn't be able to hurt him. Blaine wants to take Kurt and run away with him. He'd make sure that Kurt was always happy and smiling. He has the most beautiful smile in the world. He loves when Kurt smiles and his teeth show. He adores that. He wants to make Kurt smile all the time, to make him laugh, which sounds more magical than any kind of music. He'd always tell Kurt that he loves him and make him feel good. Kurt is special and irreplaceable. He needs Kurt in his life. Without him, is there a reason to live?

Now it's Thursday. Blaine needs to talk to Kurt. He needs to explain to him the terrible lie that hurt him. He needs to take Kurt in his arms and ask him if he would run away with him. _I won't let anyone ever hurt you again and I'll love you unconditionally because Kurt, there was never anyone else. It was always you and has always been you. I love you Kurt, and I need you back. Please come with me._

They would go someplace sunny and warm, someplace where they can start fresh, just the two of them. His father will never find them and they can be free.

Blaine begins to gather up his stuff to for class. He will do this. He will talk to Kurt and explain everything, take him in his arms and hold him. His arms have been empty for too long. He needs his Kurt back. He loves his Kurt so much.

He can't let go of Kurt.

* * *

He's in the back room again. Kurt puts on the robe and ties it tight around him. He's yet again dreading standing on that platform. Blaine will probably be right in front of him again, and he can't look him in the eyes, not after what Blaine said to him, not after what Kurt did to himself.

It's time to go. Kurt heads down the long corridor to the classroom. He keeps his eyes focused on the floor until he reaches the platform. His eyes scan the room and he doesn't see Blaine. Maybe he won't come. Kurt can only pray.

But he does come, and he takes the same easel, the one directly in front of Kurt. Kurt refuses to look him in the eyes and stays seated on the platform until directed to stand up and shed the robe.

The class begins by doing quick sketches to warm up. Kurt stands there, his eyes focused on the small window at the back of the room. His vision begins to blur and a tear trails down his face. He hopes no one can see him cry, especially Blaine. Just knowing that Blaine is right there, knowing how he feels about Kurt and is indifferent towards what he did to him, after Kurt begged for an explanation, kills him. He wants to quit this job, but he needs the money. He's barely surviving on his current pay at the grocery store, and it's just a matter of time before he won't be able to pay his rent and will be kicked out of his apartment. He'll have no place to go.

Michael calls a ten-minute break and Kurt bends down and picks up the robe, turning so that his back faces the room as he puts it on. He can barely see and he hurries back through the corridor and to the bathroom, where he cries alone.

* * *

This is his chance.

He follows Kurt through the corridor and sees him turn into the bathroom at the end of the hall. He waits a few moments before going in and sees Kurt with his back pressed against the wall in tears.

Blaine gently touches his shoulder and says his name. _"Kurt."_

Kurt startles and looks at him. He closes his eyes and shakes his head. _"Please go away."_

Blaine firmly squeezes his shoulder. "I'm not going anywhere, Kurt. I'm staying here with you."

Kurt looks at him with wide, sad eyes that practically beg him to go. But Blaine doesn't budge. He knows Kurt is hurting badly now, and he knows that he is the root of his pain. Blaine saw the cut on his inner thigh and he knows that wasn't there Tuesday night.

Blaine steps in front of Kurt and Kurt pulls his robe tighter around him. "I saw it, Kurt."

Kurt bites his lip and sniffles. "What?"

"On your leg. I saw."

Kurt locks his robe around him and turns away, keeping his hands firmly grasping the opening of the robe.

Blaine reaches down and unties the belt of the robe and gently places his hands on top of Kurt's. "Let me see, Kurt."

Kurt obeys and loosens his hold on the robe. Blaine opens it enough so that he can kneel down and see the intentional wound on Kurt's thigh. He gently touches it and then presses his lips to it. He hears Kurt let out a soft cry and looks up at him.

"What are you doing?" Kurt chokes out.

Blaine stands up and takes Kurt in his arms, but Kurt pulls away. _"Stop."_

"I need to talk to you," Blaine explains. "I need to tell you the truth."

Kurt looks at him weird. "The truth about what?"

"About why I broke up with you."

Kurt breaks away to the other side of the bathroom, getting as far away from Blaine as he can. "You're going to rub in my face how much better the other guy is. You're going to tell me you really feel relieved that you broke up with me, and don't have to worry about me anymore."

"Kurt—"

"Go on and tell me how happy he makes you. You can't make me feel any worse than I already feel now. But you can try though."

"Just—"

"Tell me about how much you love him. I know you must love him a lot. I thought you loved me, but that was all a lie. You hate me. You just came back here to watch me crumble and then have to go back out there in front of those people and—"

Blaine seizes Kurt by the shoulders and he stops. "I'm not going to say any of that. Do you know why?" Kurt stares at him. "Because there isn't anyone else. There's only you, Kurt."

Kurt's eyes widen, trying to take in what Blaine is telling him. There isn't another guy? But why would he lie? Why would he put Kurt through all of this unnecessary pain? He pushes Blaine away from him.

"Why would you do that? Why would you break up with me like that? You could have done it in a nicer way, a way that didn't make me feel like complete shit!"

"I had to do it, Kurt!" Blaine spits back at him. "I couldn't be with you. I loved you, Kurt, and I still do. You're the best thing that I've ever had, but my father, he didn't want us to be together."

Kurt falls silent.

"He always knew I was gay, but I've never had a boyfriend until you. I kept you a secret from him. Didn't you notice that throughout that year I never invited you to my house? It's because my father couldn't have found out about you. But he did anyway. I don't know how, but he did." Blaine takes a step closer to Kurt and reaches out for him. This time Kurt doesn't pull away. "He said that if I didn't leave you then he'd hurt you. And he'd do it, Kurt. You don't know my father. I couldn't let him hurt you, so I had to break up with you. I said I was with someone else to make you hate me. I didn't want for you to hate me, but it would have made it easier for you to stay away, knowing that I did that to you."

Kurt doesn't look Blaine in the eyes. "I love you, Kurt, and I need you back. I told myself I'd try to let you go, because really you deserve better, but Kurt, I'm nothing without you. You made me so happy. You're absolutely beautiful and irreplaceable. I need you in my life." He presses himself against Kurt and leans in to whisper in his ear, "_Please take me back."_

Kurt pulls away so he can look him in the eyes. "But, what about your dad?"

"I want you to run away with me." He watches Kurt's eyes widen. "Just you and me. We'll go someplace far away and start a new life together. I love you so much, and I only want you. You're all I need to be happy." Blaine wipes away a tear tracking down Kurt's face with his thumb. "Will you come with me?"

Kurt could leave his shitty life behind. Blaine would always be there to make him happy. Blaine knows he will say yes, he has to.

He watches Kurt close his eyes and think the idea over. When he opens them he looks up at Blaine and nods his head. "I'll go with you." Kurt throws his arms around Blaine's neck and buries his face into it, losing himself in the warmth of Blaine's skin. "Take me far away from here. And don't ever leave me again."

Blaine squeezes Kurt back. "I promise I'll never let you go again. You're my Kurt, and I love you so much."

Blaine lets Kurt cry into him until the timer Kurt set on his phone goes off and they both have to go back to the classroom. Blaine helps Kurt clean himself up. He wipes his face, bright red from crying, and dries his eyes, puffy from sobbing. He leans in and gives Kurt a long, passionate kiss on his lip, holding on for just a little bit. When he breaks away Kurt smiles, something Blaine hasn't seen in so long, and has dearly missed.

* * *

Blaine offers to walk Kurt home after the class lets out. Kurt gets dressed and receives his check for eighty dollars that he'll cash in at the bank the next day. He waits for Blaine to finish packing his stuff and they walk out of the old building together, their arms rubbing against each other as they walk.

It's cold outside again and the wind bites at their faces, but they walk fast and soon arrive at Kurt's apartment.

Kurt invites Blaine to come inside and he accepts. They go up the old staircase to Kurt's apartment and Kurt unlocks the door.

The kitchen and bedroom are all right there, and there's a narrow door to the left where the bathroom is. Blaine sits down on the chair in front of the old television set. He knows that it's Kurt's favorite chair, the chair he loves to curl up on and watch movies while eating snacks. It's faded and beginning to tear because it's been loved by Kurt for so long.

Blaine watches Kurt go over to his refrigerator and scan the shelves for something to eat. He looks over his shoulder at Blaine and asks if he wants anything. Blaine gets up and tells Kurt to sit down and relax and that he'll make something for both of them. But Kurt doesn't have very much, jut a few microwavable meals and some spoiled milk and half a loaf of bread. He heats up two of the microwavable meals and pours them each a glass of tap water. He serves Kurt his food and Kurt smiles up at him.

They finish eating and Blaine says he should get going. But Kurt clings to him, begging him, _"Please stay the night with me, please. I'm so lonely. I need you."_

Blaine holds him back. "Okay, baby. I'll stay with you."

They both climb into Kurt's bed and Blaine holds him close, stroking Kurt's back, murmuring into his ear how much he loves him. Kurt clings back to him and cries, "I love you too. But I want you to show me you love me. Please."

"I will." Blaine's lips find Kurt's and they kiss. Blaine lets his tongue slide across the soft seam of Kurt's lips and into his mouth. Kurt presses himself close to Blaine, moaning into the kiss, his heart beating fast against Blaine's chest. He hasn't felt this good in so long. He's so happy to finally have the love of his life back.

Blaine undresses Kurt and then spreads him out underneath him, kissing down his body, caressing his skin and loving every part of him. Kurt closes his eyes and a smile spreads across his face. He twines his legs around Blaine. Blaine takes off his shirt and then peppers Kurt's throat with light kisses. Kurt pulls Blaine in to whisper, _"I love you."_

Blaine looks down at Kurt and smiles. _"I love you too,"_ he breathes and locks his lips with Kurt's, tangling his fingers in Kurt's hair. And then he makes love to Kurt and it's absolutely beautiful leaving them both extremely exhausted but incredibly happy. Kurt falls asleep in Blaine's arms finally feeling warm and safe and loved. Blaine keeps Kurt secure in his arms for the rest of the night, not letting him go even when the morning sun rises above the rooftops and shines through the drawn blinds of Kurt's apartment.

Blaine wakes first. He hears Kurt breathing against him and feels the steady movement of his body, feels the warmth of his skin radiating against his own. But he doesn't let go. He holds him until Kurt wakes. He feels Kurt stir and sees his eyes flutter open. Kurt looks up at Blaine and Blaine smiles down at him.

"Hey." Kurt smiles up at him and he gives Kurt a little kiss on the lips.

They need to leave now. They need to escape Ohio, the state they've been locked in their entire lives. They need to break free and start over.

Blaine whispers to Kurt, _"We should run away now."_

Kurt nods against Blaine's chest and strings his fingers with Blaine's. They interlock perfectly and Kurt smiles. _"Let's run away and never come back."_

* * *

They move out to California where it's always sunny and warm. After they left Kurt's apartment with the few things Kurt wanted to bring packed they snuck over to Blaine's house where Kurt waited outside for Blaine to pack his things. His father didn't confront him, probably because he was still sleeping. They did wake up quite early.

They put their money together and buy the tickets to California. Once there they find a place to rent for a cheap price. The apartment is even worse than Kurt's old apartment. It is smaller and shabbier, but they know it's only temporary. And they have each other, so that's all that matters.

Blaine eventually becomes an artist and Kurt helps him open up a small shop by the ocean where he sells his original artwork. Many people stop by and are in awe of his abilities and he sells many pieces. He loves painting by the ocean close to their new apartment, which overlooks the ocean and has much more space and feels airier than their old one.

Blaine still has the drawings he did of Kurt tucked away underneath their bed. He'd never sell them. They're priceless.

Eventually they get married on the sunny white beaches of California and kiss in the salty wind after saying their vows. They finally have friends, real friends who support and love them and are at their wedding. They decide to stay at the apartment that overlooks the beach because the view is breathtakingly beautiful to wake up to every morning.

They have a beautiful life and grow old together.

Back when Kurt was younger his father died of cancer. Kurt hoped that he would never get it, but just recently he has been diagnosed with it. He has only about a month left to live. Kurt decides to let it go. He's old and knows that his time should be coming soon. Blaine cries when he found out, but Kurt holds him and says that it's okay. He thanks Blaine for giving him an amazing life. Without him, he probably wouldn't have lived as long as he did.

Blaine tells Kurt that for the last month of his life they'll do whatever he wants. Kurt smiles and says, "All I want is to be with you. I want to hold hands and walk along the beach together, I want to have candlelight dinners with you, I want to cuddle and kiss you until I fall asleep. I want you with me when I go."

Blaine nods his head and strings his fingers with Kurt's. "We'll do all of that, I promise." He looks down at their fingers and sees that they still interlock perfectly.

They spend every moment of that hot June month together. The end of it crawls closer and Blaine gets more and more anxious, making sure to be with Kurt every waking moment, afraid he'll be gone quicker than the blink of an eye. He remembers Kurt's last wish is for Blaine to be with him when he dies. And he will be. He'll hold Kurt's hand as he takes his final breath and slips away peacefully.

One warm night they lie in bed together facing each other on top of the bedspread. Blaine is caressing Kurt's hand, telling him the story of how they first met, because Kurt wanted to hear it again.

_"I saw you sitting by yourself at the coffee shop just down the road from your apartment. You looked so beautiful with the sun highlighting your hair. I was scared to walk up to you, but I did anyway because I knew I would regret it if I didn't talk to you. I stuttered at first and you smiled because you knew I was nervous and trying to flirt with you. And then we talked which eventually led to us going out on our first date."_

Kurt smiles and rests his head against Blaine's chest. "I remember all of that."

Blaine smiles back and looks down at Kurt's hand, gently pushing up his sleeve to look at his wrist. He can still make out the scars from long ago when Kurt was struggling to deal with the cruelty life threw at him. He brings Kurt's wrist to his lips and kisses the scars. They show how strong Kurt is, how he made it through all of the torture and managed to keep himself together and stay strong.

But then something happens. Blaine hears Kurt's breathing begin to slow down. He looks down at Kurt and sees that his eyes are closed, but there's still the faint line of a smile on his lips.

Blaine gently runs his fingers through Kurt's white hair. "Kurt?" Kurt doesn't respond and is now completely limp against Blaine. Blaine presses his ear against Kurt's chest but doesn't hear or feel his heart beating. He closes his eyes and tears begin to spill from his eyes.

Kurt is gone.

He holds Kurt for a little, letting himself cry, wishing Kurt didn't have to go without him, but happy at the same time, happy that he was able to give Kurt the life he deserved. He keeps holding Kurt, running his fingers through his hair and down his face, still able to see the young boy he met back at the coffee shop so many years ago. He gently whispers, _"I love you," _into Kurt's ear and presses a kiss against his forehead. He wants to hold onto him for just a little longer.

But now he has to let go.


End file.
